call me
by x-hannah-jonas-x
Summary: hannah was a normal girl who had fell in love with the jonas brothers but when she is took to americia and loses her cell phone who could find it?will she get it back nannah nick-jxhannah myers /joexlucy? joexdannielle?kevinxchelsea? first fic be kind plz
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys my first fanfic yay plz tell me what you think love hannah p.s i dont own the jonas brothers if i did i would be ritch and married to nick j lol_**

hannah woke up to her sister shaking her

"hannah we have to go to school"her sister lizzy (thats eliabeth)she had a older brother called zac and a older sister elizabeth and a younger brother and sister called jamie and izzy she lived in a little town called huyton in england. she was so exicted the next day her and her friends are going to amaricia to a jonas brothers concert she would be there for the whole summer!

"im up,im up gosh liz why are you so annoying?its only...7:30 omg at least another 10 minuets would do ,we dont leave till 8:50"i say annoyed with my older sibling

"dont you just love me?"she said laughing, i get a shower get dressed into my school uniform witch was a pleeded shirt a white blowse and a blazer with the school badge on it and a tie.after getting dressed i ran downstiars to get my brakfast while i was looking in the cupbored my sidekick phone ring

_this has been a walk in the park_

_i feel like we have fallen apart_

_open up your eyes girl and see how wouniful this love can be_

"hello?" i say

"hey spaner were on are way ok?"my best friend lucy said

"ok oh and please STOP calling me spaner luc haha are you exiced?"i say i know lucy doen't like the jonas brothers but she said she will come for me

"why should i be?"she said utely confused 

"yes were off school for summer and where going to amarcia for a joe bros concert!"i shouted after that i heard a baby cry and my mum fall out off bed

"woops i just woke up izzy"i said on the other line i could her laughing

"its no funny any way are you nearly here?"

"yesss open your door miss myers"my other best friend chelsea say

"come on miss banna"my other friend charlotte say

i run to the door to greet my best friend

"hey!"i say

"hey han how are ya babe got ya homework cuz i never finest mine"danielle says

"ill ask lizzy to do it for you ok? come in i need you to do my make-up charl and chelly can you do my hair plz?"

after 40 mineuts of doing eachothers hair and make-up we left for school

**at school**

we walked into the school and 3 boys walk up to us 

"uh -oh boyfriend alert come on charl were boyfriend-less"

"haha you wont be after this trip to amiricia when nick jonas gets a look at you hell sweep you off your feet"she say laughing

"i dont think so"i say 

"hey hannah"my friend shaun says he has been my friend since we he stared school when i met him he looked sad so I talked to him and we became friend we dated once but it never worked out so we stayed friends

"hey Shaun-y how are you and Jessica?" I ask

"we broke up about" he looks at his watch"2 minutes ago" a girl with blond hair and brown eyes walks past "hey hottie"

"um-huh"i say a walk away with charlotte to Chelsea, Lucy and Danielle

"so i was ,like, ha ya cant get me so i legged it and swerved a corner and lost them but they rung my house and i had to go the police staion"chelsea's b-f ,AJ ,said

"sure ya did" Danielle said and we start laughing then the bell rings for class so we leave for class

**Hey guys that was the first chappie lol i hope you like it i own everything in this story apart from the Jonas brothers and the sidekick phone**

**Well review plz**

**love Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah's pov**

i just got home to see my brothers fighting over MY ipod

"ZAC, JAMIE GET OFF MY IPOD!"i screeched

"Oooh some one has a cob on" zac said

"Shut up zac say

"Ooo touchie"my younger brother Jamie said and I smacked him on the back off his head

"ow what was that for" he whined and with that zac hit him on the back of his head aswell.

"Were is izzy and lizzy?"i say and Jamie starts laughing

"What you laughing at" I ask

"Sorry but 'izzy and lizzie' sounds funny" he says and i shake my head

"izzy is with Sam and izzy is out with carter and Jesse and am off to go out with Tony Liam and Lauren" Tony was Lucy's brother and Liam was Danielle's brother

i go up to izzy room to find Lucy's little brother and my little sister

"hey izzy say

"ANNA!"She shouts

"Nice to now someone cares am home "I say

"iya Anna" Sam says 

"iya dambo I gunna be in my room if you need anything ok and don't leave izzy by her-self ok am gunner trust you with her and my life ok will you do that for me?" I ask Sam he was the cutest little 4 year old you could ever meet he was wearing a little hoodie with jeans i guessed Lucy dressed him this morning

"ok Anna I will, pinky?" he says a put out his pinky and we link them

i walk into my pink room for a 14 year old you would think I would not have teddies on my bed but they were important to me one of my Nan before she died, one each of my friends and a really big one that i got when i was born I cant sleep without it (that's true ha-ha) I had a desk with photo's of me and the gang(Lucy, Chelsea, charlotte and Danielle),the family, a school photo and a photo of when I went to London on the London eye all around the room there were poster of the Jonas brothers and there was a bulletin bored with pics on and passes to concert I've been to and clubs I went to on holiday I had a C.D player and a rack of c.d's like: the Jonas brothers, avil lavne,rianna,vanessa hudgens ,Ashley tisdale and Carrie Underwood(don't own any) and I had a lap top and a walk-in wardrobe but me and lizzie shared it and when izzy is old a enough her aswell.I decided to go on my laptop i sighed into msn and i got into a convo with the gang its wearied the way we do things at the same time

xnana-hannahx - iya babes how r yall?

xjuceylucyx fab babe how bout that rest off you?

Xloopy-lottex -me 2 babes 

Xcutie-pie-chellyx sad :( AJ cheated on me 2 day after yall left he was by my house with sum blond bimbo(no affiance I have blond-ish hair)

Xnanahannahx- ill be right back just got to re-arange some one face won't be long lol

xdexiedaniex ha-ha

Xnana-hannahx has signed out

Xcutie-pie-chellyx- oh no think she will am gunner go stop her 

I never really went to kill him I just had to pack but I though it would be funny

_That's just the way we roll_

_You've got moves I've got shoes lets go _

_dancing_

i picked up my phone it said 'chelly-ella calling'

"i will kill you for that! Yall will be sorry" I said

"NOOOOOOOOO HANNAH STOP" she shouted

"just kidding am just packing didn't you hear my music in the background" I said laughing

"Am gunner go pack to omg does zac have to come?" she said

"Yes but he is NOT coming to the concert I don't want to be flirting with nick and my brother behind me about to hit him or tease me about it "I said

"ha-ha then he wont be the CUTE sensitive one just the sensitive one ha" she says and we both start laughing

"OK HANG ON LOIS GOD IM TALKING JUST CUZ YOU WANNA TALK TO YOU BOYFRIEND" I start laughing at Chelsea yelling at her older sister 

"I've got to go Hans but talk soon ill c ya 2mozz bout 12ish?"She asked

"ok bye babe love ya "I say

"Kiss kiss yuck yuck" we say at the same time

I hang up and go to finest packing

"You left without a single word not even sorry

it might of hurt to hear you say am leaving goodbye

But my hart still sings another sad song

Can't forget wont regret it 'cus am still in love with you" I sing

"Hannah turn the radio down love" my mum said

"It's not on mum" I say 

"then who was that singing it sounded like Carrie Underwood" she replied and I start laughing

"That was me mum was I good?" I say 

"it wasn't was it? It was amazing hunny" she say 

**the next day**

"i woke up on my roof with my brother these a whale in my pool with my mother and my dad paints the house different colors where would we be if we couldn't dream" I sung it was 11:00and i was waiting for the girls to come there siblings were coming to suddenly I hear "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TONY GET AWAY FROM ME I DONT KNOW YA" and Chelsea say" Lois remember we don't know each other I've never met you and we stay at least 100cm away from each other"

i laugh and open the door " hey guys y'all ready to rock amarica?"i say and they all laugh

"Defo han" Chloe charlotte's little sister said

We arrived at the airport and I ran for starbucks they never had any in huyton but when I go to Portugal they have them and am addicted

"What the heck Hannah?" Lucy shouted and I come back with a flabachino and everyone stares at me apart from zac and Jamie "what?"

"Flight 472 to L.A please go to boring gate number 7"a voice said from above

"Yay!" All the girls shouted causing stares from other people

"I know were Georges but there's no need to stare" Lois shouted and every one turns around and we head off to the gate and I grab my sidekick one last time

"One sec guys am just gunner text mum and tell her were at the gate" I said and sent a short text

it read

'Dear mum

me, zac, Jamie and the others are just at the gate we love you and if we don't come back nick j has swept me off my feet and am not gunner come back lol love ya from

Hannah xxxxx

p.s tell the dad and izzy I miss them come and visit on the last week. Xxxxx' zac, who was reading it over my shoulder, started laughing

"if we don't come back nick Jonas has swept me off my feet" he said acting like a girl holding his hand on his hart fluttering his eyelashes and I hit him on his arm as we boarded the plain a big gang of lads around my age whistled as me , Lucy ,Chelsea ,Charlotte and Danielle entered the plain I was dressed in a pink juicy track suite with cream ugg boots Chelsea and Lucy had on black skinny jeans Chelsea had on a white t-shirt and Lucy had on a blue t-shirt and Danni(Danielle)had on a yellow track suite and white top and charlotte had on black skinny jeans a white top and a black sparkly waist coat 

But I must admit we look hot, just are luck we sat next to them one was really hot he had curly hair a bit like nick Jonas' Lucy noticed I was looking at him so she said "hey Hannah why don't you sit there and ill sit here" she pointed at a seat by a guy with spiky hair and smiled so I sat down next to the hottie I smiled polity at the boy and he smiled back about 2 minuets of the sound Chelsea laughing at a guy with curly hair I decided to introduce my self "hi am Hannah" I said sticking my hand out "A..Am n…"then the guy next to Lucy turns around a said "he's Shayne and am his brother carter " I smile "nice to meet you carter you two Shayne "

Then Lucy turns around and cleared her through I notice this "and this is my best friend Lucy, who are you guys traveling with?" I ask

"This big mob of guy's ha-ha you?" he replied/asked 

"The big gang that came in before" I say hoping they knew who I was talking about

"Oh you're the one Ni...I mean Shayne whistled at before right? You were stood next to a girl with glasses right?" he asked 

"Yeah I was stood next to charlotte wasn't I Lucy?" I said asking my best friend a question

"Huh, oh, yeah you were" she said 

The plain ride when smoothly 

We arrived at LAX airport (is that right I've never been to the u.s.a)

"Hannie stay close" zac said and Shayne smiled trying not to laugh

"ok zac-ie-poo I will" and the girl he was stood next to started laughing and I smiled smugly at him and he pulled a tongue out

"Hans were are you! Charl, Danni, Chelly-Ella" Lucy shouts

"Shayne-ie poo who is this your flirting with" a guy with curly a bit like Shayne 

"shut-up Paul" he said oh this must be his brother Paul he told me about that he plays guitar I think Chelsea has a crush on him this will be a fun summer. A huge mob of guys came over a started ruffling his hair

"HANNAH GET YOU SORRY SKINNY BUT OVER HERE" I hear ,Tony, Lucy's brother shout 

"I've got to go Shayne ill see you around soon?" I say

"Bye Hannah" he says smiling at me

Then I hear 'Hannah and Shayne-ie up the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' and I blush

And then every one joins in apart from me and Shayne

'first comes love second comes marriage then comes Hannah and Shayne with a baby carriage '

"GUYS come on we have to get our bags" Jamie said

"us to come on guys" some guy who I guessed was with Shayne 

_**ok so that was chappie to I was bored so I thought I would put it up oh and izzy said hi!**_

_**Luv Hannah and izzy**_


	3. Chapter 3

we got our luggage and we got a cab,witch was quiet tought,and found our hotel we were staying at untill our beach house was ready. i was in my hotel room with lucy,chelsea and charlotte

"were has danni gone?"i asked

"she went to find the others rooms or as zac likes to call it 'the other sibs floor i think he needs help"chelsea siad 

"ya know what chelly me to"i say laughing

'i miss my mum'charlotte says talking for the first time for since we arrived

'me to you mum rocks'chelsea says laughing 

'sooo hannah i saw you flirting with a realy fit lad'lucy says changing the subject 

'oh shayne yeah he was hot but..am never gunna see him agian any way what about you and that fella er..whats his name oh yeah carter!"

"same as you he was cute but ill never see him agian"

"im sure when we left he sliped something into you pocket"charlotte says

so i walked over to see what he slipit in, i put my hand in her pocket and pull out a peice of paper folded up and lucy blushes 

"ooooo"chel and charl say at the same time

i open the paper and read it out-loud 

"lucy my number is (this is fake ok so dont try and ring it plz)555-873-124 ring it any time and say is DJ danger there ok from carter"i said then i thought i would have some fun"kiss kiss kiss oooooo lucy and carter up the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"and we al start laughing and lucy cracks a smile "lets go for ice cream"danni says

"when the heck did you get here?you scared the life out of me! "i say holding my hand over my hart 

"about 5 mins ago you were talking so i just sat down... now ICE CREAM!come on hurry im hungry"danni sreamed 

**hey guys cuz im sick i was bored so i thought i would update sorry about the grammer and spelling my spell check wont work so if you have any addvie or ideas it will be VERY helpfull in the next chappie its the concert were hannah will meet nick by the way any one realised who carter ,paul and shayne are?**

**lots of love hannahxxxxxxxxxand lewiexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(my sort off b-f)**


	4. note :sorry

we got our luggage and we got a cab,witch was quiet tought,and found our hotel we were staying at untill our beach house was ready. i was in my hotel room with lucy,chelsea and charlotte

"were has danni gone?"i asked

"she went to find the others rooms or as zac likes to call it 'the other sibs floor i think he needs help"chelsea siad 

"ya know what chelly me to"i say laughing

'i miss my mum'charlotte says talking for the first time for since we arrived

'me to you mum rocks'chelsea says laughing 

'sooo hannah i saw you flirting with a realy fit lad'lucy says changing the subject 

'oh shayne yeah he was hot but..am never gunna see him agian any way what about you and that fella er..whats his name oh yeah carter!"

"same as you he was cute but ill never see him agian"

"im sure when we left he sliped something into you pocket"charlotte says

so i walked over to see what he slipit in, i put my hand in her pocket and pull out a peice of paper folded up and lucy blushes 

"ooooo"chel and charl say at the same time

i open the paper and read it out-loud 

"lucy my number is (this is fake ok so dont try and ring it plz)555-873-124 ring it any time and say is DJ danger there ok from carter"i said then i thought i would have some fun"kiss kiss kiss oooooo lucy and carter up the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"and we al start laughing and lucy cracks a smile "lets go for ice cream"danni says

"when the heck did you get here?you scared the life out of me! "i say holding my hand over my hart 

"about 5 mins ago you were talking so i just sat down... now ICE CREAM!come on hurry im hungry"danni sreamed 

**hey guys cuz im sick i was bored so i thought i would update sorry about the grammer and spelling my spell check wont work so if you have any addvie or ideas it will be VERY helpfull in the next chappie its the concert were hannah will meet nick by the way any one realised who carter ,paul and shayne are?**

**lots of love hannahxxxxxxxxxand lewiexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(my sort off b-f)**


	5. Chapter 4

chelsea's p.o.v

UGH my god why do boys have to be sooo annoying stupid aj stupid boys stupid life and hannah is driving me instane i know she is my BEST-est friend ever but she keeps jumping around singing songs about these stupid 'jonas brothers' "what do you think?"hannah said twirling around she had on a plain white top with a black sequined waist coat and black skinny jeans with a piar of black snekers

"wow!"i say 

"what does it look horrible?"she says panicing

"no way you look so fit i would go les for ya haha "i look at her face and it looked so fuuny

"joke!"i say and we both start laughing and there was a knock at the door and zac came in

"hey lil sis lookin hot i might go with you to beat off the guys who try to hit on you!"zac says with a stright face i dont know how he did it

"NO WAY ARE YOU COMING i dont wanna be flirting with nick and you behind me AS IF!"she said and zac started laughing"whats so funny mr efron"hannah and zac had diffrant dads so zac still had his real dads name and hannah had myers her dads name"as if i would miss a night out on the towne with the guys"and i gave him a look"and lois ,happy?"he asked(lois is chelly's sis)

"i cant describe it" i say and hannah starts laughing

"come on zac GO your annoying me now shoo"hannah says

"golly hannah"zac says messing about i just slip out of the room before it got messy and i bumped into a guy 

"sorry" i say then i look "A.J?"i wisper"chelsea what are yo doing here?"he asked

"im here with hannah,lucy charlotte,dannie lois..."but i got cut off omg i made a fool off my self i waffle on when im nevous "you know what i dont care im here with you right now"then he leans in "NO you broke my hart once to many times A.J im done with you ok"i say and walk away "your making the bigest mistake off your life walking away from me"i lean towards him and...

**to be contued (i no spellet wrong)sorry its stort but to make up ill update 2 day agian the next chap is deffo the concert but i thought lets add drama so aj (thats chelsea's ex-boyfriend)is in amrica spellet wrongand can some one plzzzzzz tell me how to spell amarica plzzzzzzzzzzzz and tell me when the jonas brothers come to portugal?**

**lots of love hannahxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxand some hottie? **


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys my Friends that read this before i publish it say that i should tell you what Jamie and zac so later cuz i love my friends instead of seeing my bf ill type u a despition and try to put the pics on my page sound good OK on with the story p.s any important words will be under lined**

smack"don't you dare touch her again OK!"

"thanks Han"Chelsea says

Hannah's pov

we left for the concert there was me,Lucy Chelsea,Dannie,charl,Chloe and Jamie in the car because Lucy was the oldest and was 16 she was driving i was pretty scared because she can't drive we arrived after nearly killing a old man and a dog we arrived at the venue

"omg I'm about to meet the Jonas brothers ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"i shout

"yay"Lucy says not to happy to be here

"whats up with you?"Chelsea says

"yeah narky knickers"Charlotte say and Danni start laughing 

2 hour later

the concert was over so we were the last to go"one sec guys "i say i put my PHONE on the stage and bent down to tie my shoes and stand up "come on then"i say and we leave 

"that was amazing!"Chloe says and we hi 5 "i no wasn't nick j hot"

"i would say Joe was hotter but i cant have him"she replied

"why?"i ask wounding what she was talking about if i had a chance with nick Jonas then she had a chance with Joe

"Lucy has eyes for him and he is like17 and im11"she told me

"hes not 17.."Jamie says and Chloe's face lights up"hes 18 duh"and i hit him on the head

"nice going caption mouing face"i say and Chloe start laughing

"any way you never know and i don't have eyes for Joe i have them for"i cut her off"Kevin?"

and she blushes and starts playing with Chelsea's hair "OMG you do!"i shout and start jumping up and down "I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU TO LIKE THE JONAS BROTHERS AND I DID "i say a little to loudly

Nicks pov

we just finished the concert and my dad said every one had gone so i went to get my ipod while we wait for the meet and greet i go over and i pick up my ipod and a see something pink so i pick it up and realize it was a sidekick phone while i pick it up i didn't release Joe walk in "hey lil bro" Joe says"my gosh Joe you could have killed me "i say with my hand on my hart"what you got there,... i knew you liked pink you pansy!hahahahaha"said laughing at his own joke"no i found it here on the stage"i say i open it and my voice came on"dude that's ilocial i cant have it(i no i spell that wrong)" and a pic of 5 girls came on one had blond-IE brown-ish hair and blue eyes(Hannah) another had red hair(Chelsea) the girl next to her black hair and glasses(charl)next to her the girl had black hair as well(Dannie) and the other girl had Blondie hair"she's cute"Joe says pointing at the girl with glasses"ha ha"and i start singing"Joe and ..and...er..the girl with glasses up the tree"then Kevin came over "come on guys there's fans waiting" while we were walking me and Joe decided to look thought the phone we went to pics and found files that said me,me and the girls,charl,Danni,luc ,chel and fam we decided to look at fam and there photos of a Lil girl about 1 with a toy vacuum cleaner and a guy with a real one i couldn't help but laugh at it

next there was a pic and there was a woman who i guessed was her mom she had blond hair with glasses next to her was a man with brown hair and a little girl in his arms

and 2 girls next him one was the girl from the background and a girl alot older then her around 18-ish and 2 guys were sat on the floor one around 20 and the other around 13 i smiled at this we haven't had a family photo forever since we became famous (spell wrong i no soz but spell thing is broke) i put the phone in my pocket and sat down for the meet and greet 

20 Min's later Hannah never went to the meet and greet

"ugh!"Chelsea said 

"what?"Lucy asked

"i forgot my ipod i think i left it at the venue can we turn around Lois will kill me if i lost it for good"she says so Lucy turned the car around and nearly crashed

"it better be there cuz it'll take longer to get home and more of a chance to die"Charlotte says and we all start laughing we arrive at the venue 

Chelsea's p.o.v

we arrive at the venue me Lucy and Hannah go in 

"luc,you look over there with Han ill look by the stage "i say and we split up when we were looking 

i look up and see the guitarist looking down at me"you OK down there?"he says concerned "yeah I'm just looking for my ipod have you seen it?"

"no sorry if i find ill tell you,are you from around here?"he asked i smiled "no I'm not ,I'm from England were about are you from"i asked 

"oh cool England I'm from new jersey ,you came all the way from England for a concert?"

he replied

"my friend is a HUGE fan so yea were here all summer"

"cool were is you friend?"he asked me i was still wondering why is he talking to me I'm Chelsea not exsacly the type of girl he could be talking to 

"she over there the one with the black waist coat the girl next to her has a crush on you"

"really"he said

"CHELSEA I FOUND IT!"Hannah shouts

"KEVIN WERE ARE YOU!"Joe shouts

"Chelsea eh?"

"Kevin eh?"i mimic and we start laughing

"Ive got to go bye Kevin"

"bye Chelsea"he says and i run over to Lucy and Hannah and we leave but not with out me waving to him"who are you waving at?"Lucy say"i think i know who"Hannah says smiling

"Lucy i do think Kevin Jonas is good for you"i say

**there i know it small but plzzzzzz review ill give you a cookie ha ha a cyber cookie um lots of love Hannah **


	7. note

Hey guys

Hey guys

Listen I'm thinking of deleting this story or just plain stopping it if you want me to keep going then review cuz I'm spending a long time righting this an **1** person reviewed so plz plz plz if you want me to keep this story then plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review lots of love hannah


End file.
